Amourshipping One Shots
by AngryTangy
Summary: A few what if's containing amourshipping.
1. Zygarde

**Hey guys! Sorry for the small hiatus. I had a huge writing block. here is some amourshipping! (Fraye and Alexis are my characters)**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

 **Episode 43:**

The rock tendrils raced towards them, and Serena grabbed Manon and Bonnie and wrapped them in a tight embrace. The weed snagged her waist and Manon grabbed her wrist. "Manon, Bonnie! Let go!" She pleaded. "My Pokemon will keep you safe." Pancham tugged at Bonnie's skirt. "Pan pan cham!"

Suddenly, more tendrils grabbed Bonnie, Manon and Serena's Pokemon, lifting them into the air and next to the other trainers who had been caught.

"Let us go!" Serena yelled, and the wrap tightened. She heard a crack, and gave a cry of pain. "Braixen!" Her fire type starter cried in fear that it's trainer had been injured. Ash faltered. "Serena!" he yelled. "I'm fine!" She yelled, biting her lip against the pain and yelping as the tendril moved her farther. She could only watch and hope as Ash and Alain made their way in. The others struggled as the weeds only squeezed them tighter.

Then, there was an explosion, as Charizard carried Ash, Alain and the Pokemon to safety with Chespin. Then, the rock tendrils released and they fell towards the ground, the trainer's Pokemon catching them as they fell. Charizard had grabbed Manon and Bonnie as well as Pancham and Sylveon. Serena yelled as the ground came closer, and closer.

Her eyes were closed tight, preparing for the impact that never came. Instead, she felt the soft whistle of a breeze. "Serena? Are you alright?" Her eyes fluttered open to see Ash's worried face staring back at her. "Yes, I'm fine." she said. Charizard grumbled as Ash hopped off, carrying Serena. He let her down and Serena gave an audible gasp as her injuries were jostled by the landing. Gingerly putting her foot down, then the other. A spike of pain shot up her leg and she crumpled, giving a shout. Ash quickly kneeled down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried. "I think I broke my leg." She gritted her teeth in an attempt to stand up. "Let me help." Ash lifted her off the ground, and his strength caught her in a tight embrace, her face nuzzled in his shoulder. Her mind flashed back to the day at summer camp.

Ash blushed furiously.

Supporting her with his shoulder, Serena limped with the help of Ash, back over to the others. Ash turned to see Greninja landing next to his, holding Braixen and letting her down gently.

They turned to see the stone statue, commanding their Pokemon to fire upon it. A ball of pure white energy struck the massive beast and it went flying. Then, it rose, eye glowing red with hatred. A man laughed.

"Lysandre." Alain hissed.

He pressed a button and aimed for the group, who frantically scattered for cover. Ash, however, was still standing. "Ash! Get out of there!" Serena yelled. The red beam raced towards him, and then someone yelled and jumped in front of him. There was a flash, and when Serena uncovered her eyes she saw Ash was perfectly fine aside from some bruises. Then Fayre gave a cry. "Alexis!"


	2. Eevee

**I'm trying to re update some stuff and hopefully get this page going daily/weekly. I don't really know how it works so I think I might start an AO3 acc so stay tuned my doods!**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

"Stop! Don't touch Eevee!" Serena yelled at Team Rocket, throwing her hands out. "Ugh, Gourgeist, get that twerpette out of the way. Seed bomb!" Jesse cried furiously.

"Serena, get out of the way!" Clemont yelled. Serena flinched and closed her eyes, preparing for the impact. An explosion rang out and Serena was pushed back, rolling painfully on the ground.

"Serena!" Ash yelled.

She didn't move.

"Pan, cham!"

"Brai, brai, xen!" Braixen raced to Serena's side and Pancham stood in front of Eevee, hands raised. Bunnelby, Chespin and Pikachu joined him, making a shield.

Jesse growled, an angry flame in her eyes. Clemont, Bonnie and Ash scrambled up and over the hill, Ash and Clemont throwing pokeballs.

"Hawlucha, Frogadier, let's go!" Ash cried. "Luxray, Bolt Beam!" Clemont yelled, pointing at Team Rocket.

"Gourgiest, Shadowball!" Jesse screamed.

"Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Ash yelled, and the attack exploded harmlessly in the air. "Let's finish this, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachuuuu!" He cried, shocking Team Rocket into oblivion, screaming. "We're blasting off again!"

Bonnie was already at Serena's side, shaking her arm gently. "Guys…" Bonnie whimpered. The small group of pokemon gathered around. Eevee nudged Serena gently. "Come on guys, we have to find a pokemon center, or call Officer Jenny!" Ash pushed himself into the circle and gently picked Serena up, bridal-style. Clemont nodded, and ran off to find Serena's tablet. Bonnie ran after Clemont and the pokemon retreated to their pokeballs, Eevee, Pancham, Braixen, Bunnelby and Pikachu following close behind Ash.

"I contacted Officer Jenny. She said she was on her way." Clemont said, packing up their supplies. Bonnie wrung her hands nervously. "Serena will be ok, right?" Ash placed his hand on Bonnie's head. "Don't worry, Serena's strong."

Soon, the wail of a siren was heard and Officer Jenny's car appeared. She jumped out and raced towards them. "What happened here?" She asked, seeing Serena limp in Ash's arms. "We were attacked and she got hit Officer." Clemont adjusted his glasses. "Please, come with me." They followed her to the car and Clemont got into the front seat, Ash, Bonnie and Serena in the back.


End file.
